wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience
Experience, commonly abbreviated as Exp or XP, is a measure of progress towards higher Levels. After gaining a certain amount of experience, players will advance to the next level, which not only results in higher Hit points and more practices but also affects many other areas. Experience is earned solely through combat, whether against mobs or other player characters. Experience Levels Equations Coming soon Table The following table shows the relationship between level, the experience required for that level, and the experience difference from the previous level: Gaining Experience Experience can only be gained through combat, whether with mobs or other players. Hit Exp Experience given from inflicting damage is calculated the same way whether done with bare hands, kicking, wielding a weapon, weaving, or any other form of inflicting damage such as bash, charge, throw, and backstab. It is calculated as follows: : Hit Exp = \left \lfloor \frac{Damage\times MobLvl\times 3}{5} \right \rfloor ::''Note that '' \lfloor x\rfloor '' means the greatest integer less than or equal to '' x .'' Kill Hit Exp Kill hit experience is given when the final killing damage is dealt to a mob. The amount given depends not only on the level of the mob being fought, but also on your level and whether or not you are solo or grouped. Ungrouped player characters who are over level 30 will only receive Kill Hit Exp if grouped with a mob or another player character. If solo, they will receive only the Hit Exp for the killing blow. Solo Exp For mobs of level 10 and below, Solo Kill Hit Exp is calculated as follows: : Solo Kill Hit Exp = \left \lfloor \frac{MobLvl\times MobLvl\times 50}{3} \right \rfloor For mobs of level 10 and above, Solo Kill Hit Exp is calculated as follows: : Solo Kill Hit Exp = \left \lfloor \frac{MobLvl\times MobLvl\times \left((MobLvl\times 5) + 150\right)}{12} \right \rfloor Group Exp & Pets When grouped, a bonus is given to the Kill Hit Exp, calculated as follows: : Kill Hit Exp = (Solo Kill Hit Exp)\times\frac{15}{8}\times\frac{YourLvl}{(YourLvl + PetLvl)} Exp Cap The maximum amount of experience able to be gained per hit is equal to 1/10th of the experience difference between your current and next level, rounded down to the nearest integer. The same applies to kill hits as well, though the actual amount given in this case can be up to twice as much as the experience given is a combination of the kill hit exp itself and the exp from the final hit. Personnel Trainers The personnel trainers in Four Kings and Amadicia will provide rewards for certain scalps, depending on player level. Each scalp will be rewarded with exp up to the cap for that level. Losing Experience Small amounts of experience can be lost when fleeing. Greater amounts of experience are lost when a character dies at the hands of a mob (mobrip) or another player character (PK rip), or through dying from mortal wounds. Equations : Mobrip Exp Loss = ExpDiff - 1 : PK Rip Exp Loss = \left \lfloor \frac{ExpDiff}{4} \right \rfloor - 1 : Incap Rip Exp Loss = \left \lfloor \frac{ExpDiff}{5} \right \rfloor - 1 ::Note that 'ExpDiff' is equal to the amount of Exp needed to go from your previous Level to the current, as shown in the Exp Table.'' Table Coming soon Creature Experience Values (~Lvl 45, with chicken as pet) *giant ant: 70,299 *zombie: 70,677 *large zebra: 61,258 *wild mushroom: 48,616 *rabid wolf: 49,458 *giant crab: 49,206 *writhing grass: 49,080 *spine-backed snake: 49,040 *lithe woman: 48,536 *sandsnake: 48,545 *plains lion: 44,568 *roc: 34,429 *grey man: 33,188 *strange lizard: 31,837 *ancient tree: 31,773 *tusked pig: 31,267 *huge mountain lion: 31,102 *rhinoceros: 31,012 *tiger: 30,622 *lioness: 28,477 *twisted tree: 28,428 *shivering tree: 28,387 *zebra: 28,016 *waterlizard: 27,330 *hideous trolloc: 25,699 *great vine: 25,485 *grizzly bear: 23,167 *rabid bear: 20,781 *large black bear: 18,763 *plains bear: 16,149 *ghealdan bandit: 15,987 *scarecrow: 12,925 *giant spider: 12,758 *elk: 9,500 *wilted tree: 9,455 *vernarsh: 8,080 Values taken from wotmud forums, original post by Khahliana See also *Group *Level *Pet Category:Mechanics